This section introduces aspects that may help facilitate a better understanding of the inventions. Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is prior art or what is not prior art.
Optical circuit devices, such as photonic integrated circuits (PICs) and other optical circuits, are crucial to realize small-form factor, low-power consumption, and low cost optical modules for communications. Often the fabrication of optical modules includes: fabrication of optical circuit devices on a wafer, dicing or cleaving the wafer into individual chips each having the optical circuit device, testing the optical circuit devices for functionality, screening out the chips having non-functional devices and packaging the remaining chips having function devices. Testing is a significant fabrication cost especially when performed by a human operator one chip at a time.